Eteroids
"The Eteroids? The nurturers of life, big and small?" - Markey, upon learning about the Eteroids' existence in Meropia The Eteroids are a group of seven people who were created by Pessuin and Aregus. They were created in order to create the first lifeforms in Enteria and to nurture them through extinctions. They also serve the Fortons in Doujats Two and Three. They are described as men and women who, perhaps, always wore dark clothing in types of distress and light in times of peace. Before Nothing Before Nothing tells the story of the Eteroids and how they were created. After forming the universe and creating the principles upon which it operated, Pessuin and Aregus. The name Etera was just one of the names that these people had. The destructive force Pessuin and Aregus caused imperceivable destruction across the universe that also affected the gods and the Eteroids as well. Pessuin and Aregus lost their forms and quickly lost their abilities to command the universe. The Eteroids were nearly lost but Pessuin and Aregus found they could retain their abilities within the new forms to be taken by their creations, lifeforms. Pessuin and Aregus decided to descend the Eteroids within a select few individuals of each planet's creature. Doujat Two In Doujat Two, in response to the Illord's rise to power, the Eteroids attempted to prevent him from coming by performing a ritual. In time, Illord and his forces interrupted the ritual and captured five out of the seven Eteroids. The two Etera and Esidu manage to evade capture and flee for their lives. They ultimately run into the party of Hangros, Biryl and Larcos, who are surprised by their gender. The party debates taking them, unsure of their value. Eventually, they attract the forces of the Illord and struggle as the party divides over how to deal with them and whether to end their misery. One night, they are attacked and Esidu is taken. Etera persuades them to accompany her with one of the members. The men suspect her powers and debate whether or not she is an Eteroid and that the one who fits with her is the Forton. Each of the men follow with her and they fall out with her, scaring her with attempts to sexually assail her or simply abandoning. They all lose her and continue on their voyage. Later, it is revealed that Etera has managed to avoid capture again and is living with Markey. When Markey awakes from the battle, he finds himself in a forest. He walks around until he walks in front of Meropia, the utopian city of the future. He is delivered to the city by a car that appears to have awaited his arrival. In the city, he is greeted by Esidu who introduces them all as the Eteroids. He at first does not believe this but soon learns about his surroundings. He has been brought to the future, where his arrival has been expected by the Eteroids. Inside the tower, he sees the statues of the seven Fortons, with the Eteroids veiling the names of those from Doujats Two through Four in order to protect him. He is stunned to see Forton Trifs' statue and soon accepts his existence. The Eteroids reveal that Markey is destined to be the Second Forton and will need to defeat the Illord in order to ensure Meropia's creation. They also reveal that Etera is also an Imirval, although she is not present as she shares a fate with Markey they won't reveal. Markey is reluctant but agrees Doujat Three Following Etera's ascension to the afterworld with Markey and Omus at the end of Doujat Two, a new Imirval named Emgal is created to fill her role. Emgal is approached by Oakleave, Parar, Theodar and Leodar on their way to enter Intraria. She tricks each of them but develops an affection for Oakleave, attracting Parar's envy. She is soon aware the group are being traveled, either by Dare Here or Porshed, and is reluctant to let them go on their course. Ultimately, she agrees and warns them.